New dragon rider
by wolfgirl128
Summary: I'm re-starting it! :D Anyways. Sonic stumbles upon an egg, little does he know that the egg is a dragon waiting for a new rider so that it can hatch. A whole new adventure unfolds. But danger lurks at every corner will Sonic and his Dragon escape? Find out! *WILL INCLUDE SOME YAOI! PLZ NO HATE :(* THIS IS A COLLABORATED EFFORT WITH ME AND Rock D the hedgehog!
1. Prologue

It was a bright sunny day as usual on Mobius and, as fate would happen a blue streak passed by a field leaving any wildlife in shock or full of dust! _"Nice day, hope nothing bad happens" _ The blue blur known as Sonic the hedgehog thought to himself. But luck wasn't on his side today as he ran past a huge crater. Sonic screeched to a stop "What the heck?!" He quickly went back to the crater and looked into it expecting a trap or something from an enemy.

As he peered into the hole the dirt where he was standing caved under his weight and he last when he did stop he saw a oval shaped blue rock. "What is that?" He asked himself as he touched the oddly smooth rock, "Maybe tails will know." Sonic muttered as he picked it up. Surprisingly it was pretty light for a rock. Sonic them climbed back up the hole and dusted himself off then finally sped off to his friend's house.


	2. Chapter 1

A yellow and white two tailed fox was working diligently when he suddenly heard a loud knock on his door. "Who could that be?" He murmured as he walked up stairs. Looking through the window he saw it was his old friend/brother Sonic. He smiled happily and opened the door "Hey Sonic! What's up?" He said in his usual happy voice, "Hey Tails," Sonic answered smiling as well "Everything's fine, well, except i found this weird rock. I was hoping you could help me with it." Sonic showed Tails the blue oval shaped rock. Tails immediately took it from Sonic's hands "Wow it's really smooth! And an odd color for a rock!" Tails began to examine it holding it up to the light. Then he realized that Sonic was still there standing outside. He grinned slightly embarrassed "Sorry, come on in." Tails said stepping aside to let Sonic into his house.

Sonic came inside and closed the door behind himself "So what do you think this is?" he asked as Tails inspected the stone. "Hmm...not sure really, but something tells me this is not a normal stone, I'd keep it hidden from the soldiers that have been wandering around lately" Tails replied, handing the smooth blue stone back. Nodding Sonic placed it into his bag "no problem buddy" he said then sat down with his little brother, chatted for a while as well as eating lunch, then left for the night "see you later Tails" he called out as he ran home.

Upon arrival the blue hedgehog walked inside and placed the bag down, pulled out the stone again, then looked at it again 'I wonder what mysteries are hiding with this?' he thought before laying it into the straw near his bed. "Well I have some work to do in the morning so I'll just leave this stuff for the morning" Sonic said to himself before closing his eyes to rest the night away unaware to the slight twitch to the blue stone.


	3. Chapter 3

The small twitch the blue "rock" gave soon turned into a violent shake, then a crack appeared, that's when Sonic woke up "Huh?!" He hurried over to the straw and saw the crack "Oh no!" looking around frantically for something to patch the thing up, failing to realize that the thing may perhaps be an egg. By the time Sonic came back with some bandages the crack grew and the smooth shell had shattered completely and with one last massive shake the rock went into millions of little pieces. What was left shocked Sonic totally, a small lizard-no-bird or a mix of the two was left. It was small, really small, light blue and with deep blue eyes and claws. Sonic hesitated. Then slowly reached out to touch it, the hatchling flinched and then slowly let Sonic pat its head. Sonic's palm burned and he felt an icy feeling suddenly there was a bright light.

Hours passed and Sonic woke up, the hatchling was curled up next to him. He looked at his hand a scar was left Sonic growled slightly "Look at what you did." The hatchling looked up at him innocently. And gave a small roar, and got up. As Sonic stood up himself, both him and the hatchling heard a squeak 'not again...' Sonic thought then noticed the little blue hatchling rush over where the sound came from and a shocked squeak came from over there. He walked over to check it out and noticed his new feathered friend had eaten it "well there goes our rat problem" he said chuckling lightly at the thought.

a few hours passed and Tails came by to visit and noticed Sonic was talking to someone or something, he walked over and noticed the little hatchling "Sonic where did you get a dragon from?" Tails asked him surprised catching both of their attention. "A dragon? is that what it is?" Sonic asked slightly confused "but I thought they were extinct?"

Tails shook his head "I know but this is indeed a dragon a really young one, but still is a dragon" he replied while checking it over. Sonic looked to the little one "came from that smooth stone I showed you the other day, it's surprised me for a moment" Sonic said stroking the hatchling's head. Tails then looked deep in thought "I think I know someone else who recently found a stone like yours only...it was a different color, wasn't three days ago that I heard bout it" he said looking to Sonic "maybe you should go find him and see." Sonic nodded "okay."


	4. Chapter 2

Sonic, Tails, and their little feathered dragon left the house after lunch to find the other person whom had found a stone that was possibly a dragons egg. "If the other stone is indeed a dragon how badly do you think finder could have treated it?" Sonic asked Tails whom looked back. He shrugged "I don't know but lets hope it is alright" he replied then continued their search. The trip wasn't a boring one with their little dragon occasionally getting distracted by butterfly's or the fish in the river they walked by "she really likes to chase things" Tails said watching her miss one by mere inches, and Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. "I agree but then again she's young and has a lot of energy to burn" he replied with a calm smile.

They walked for a few hours till they stopped at an old house with a forge still running "this is the place...where that old man told me 'bout that other smooth stone." Tails said looking to the rundown place. "But who lives here? last I checked this place was abandoned years ago." Sonic said as he walked slowly over to the house. The window was wide open so he looked into it and heard a voice inside "never could have imagined a creature as unique as ya in this rock" the voice said followed shortly by a small squeaky roar. 'So there is another dragon' Sonic thought to himself as he tried to get a better look on who else had a young dragon.

Sapphire immediately recognized the roar as one of a male dragon she growled and jumped onto Sonic's head. The hedgehog yelped because, come on, would you expect a dragon jumping on your head? She growled and easily picked out the shape of another hedgehog and a small feathered dragon looking up at it. She couldn't make out the color it was too dim for her young eyes to see any color other than shades of black. Sonic began to lose his balance from Sapphira jumping on him so suddenly he began to topple backwards Sapphira instinctively spread her wings and slightly glided or fell onto the window ledge but the rotting wood crumbled and she fell onto the cold stone floor with a clang.

Sonic heard the clang "That did not sound good!'' Sonic looked into the house to find Sapphire under a mop with a bucket on top of her. He couldn't help but grin that is until a green dragon with black tipped wings and tail along with two black slashes going under his violet eyes pounced on her she snarled and the two battled and circled each other from time to time. Sonic jumped into the house to try and separate Sapphire from the unknown dragon but as he ran over to them he crashed into someone he looked up rubbing the red bump on his head and saw Scourge the hedgehog, or in other words, his anti or evil twin. The green hedgehog looked up growling angrily his blue eyes flashed as he saw Sonic's scar he got from Sapphira.

Sonic noted Scourge glancing to his scar "what are you doing with that dragon Scourge?!" He asked upset as stood up from where he fell. Scourge huffed as he noticed his dragon return to him "I'd ask why ya have a dragon but I guess your not gonna tell..." He said looking to his own wrist where Sonic could see a similar scar "took it from a few soldiers n' then it hatched not too long after, I touched it then I woke up later with this scar just like yours, does it have a meaning?" He replied confused. Sonic then shrugged "how would I know? It was similar but I didn't steal my dragon." He said still not trusting the green one then felt Sapphira land on his shoulder trying to stay away from the other dragon who just smiled at her. Sapphira growled a little then thought _"Stupid green dragon. He had better stay away from me!" _She paused and looked at the stranger they had similar coloration like with her and Sonic. The green dragon took a step forward looking at Sapphira _"Hello cutie!~" _ He thought as he stared at the blue she dragon. He decided from then on whenever he could talk he would, but to the pretty blue she dragon!


	5. Chapter 4

Things settled down after Sonic and Scourge talked about the possibilities of the dragons they had now, when they both heard yelling out side "I know that green rodent is here somewhere find him!" The voice ordered catching Scourge's attention "Oh come on I thought I gave 'em the slip?!" he whispered nervously.

Sonic took a peek over the window ledge and noticed four men all with strange hounds sniffing the area "I think you had till they brought in their puppies to hunt you!" Sonic replied just as he heard his blue dragon and Scourge's green dragon start growling, then the door came down revealing the guards "Uh-oh!" they both said in a panic they tried running. As

they ran the guards set their dogs loose and there was a loud roar of pain Sonic and Scourge looked back to see one of the dogs pinning Sonic's blue dragon down but placing it's massive clumsy paw on her back.

She roared at them Sonic felt a weird sense in his head then a small voice said _"Run Sonic! Don't worry about me! Just run!" _ Sonic was freaked out of course, _"Who are you?! And why are you in my head?!" _He thought back his blue dragon growled _"I'll explain later!" _ She growled again and clawed the huge dog that had pinned her down and bit it's nose it howled and snarled in pain the other dogs backed up whimpering and whining they turned tail and ran back to the soldiers who had brought out their weapons "Remember we're here for the dragons! We want them alive! Kill the rodents if they don't corporate!" The lead soldier yelled as they stormed in.

The soldiers spotted the blue dragoness first because of her sapphire colored scales and quickly spotted the green feathered dragon but as they charged at the two hatchlings they were quickly spin-dashed by Sonic and Scourge. Two out of the group of four soldiers two had been knocked back unconscious while one hurt his arm the leader of the group growled and cursed under his breath he aimed his gun once more and fire a round of shots Sonic, Scourge's dragon and Sonic's dragon scattered but Scourge had tried but the soldier's aim was too good and Scourge took a bullet to his leg which had caused him to fall over and hold back a yelp of pain and some tears. Sonic turned back and saw Scourge being approached by the lead soldier who held out a large hunting knife, the soldier grabbed Scourge by the quills and was going to finish off Scourge when he was clawed, bitten, and spin-dashed simultaneously. He yelled in pain and was knocked back into a wall and landed on the floor with a thud and was knocked out cold.

Scourge thanked both Sonic and the dragons "I thought I was a goner..." he said and with Sonic's help he got up then heard a voice in his head "_If ya die so does your _dragon _so don't goof up next time 'k?" _Scourge flinched but took the hint. Sonic called his dragon over "lets get outta here before they get up again" and the group left looked at his dragon _"You never answered my question…" _Sonic thought to the small blue dragoness _"Oh?" _She thought back "_I'm sorry i must have forgotten while i was back there fighting for my life!" _Sonic flinched at the surge of emotion he felt rush at him _"S-Sorry…" _He thought. The dragoness nodded curtly and then thought _"I can't exactly tell you my name since you haven't named me anything but what i can tell you is that I am a dragon, your dragon. And you Sonic are my rider." _


End file.
